Dans mon plus sombre cauchemar
by Kahishiki-Sama
Summary: Loki se souvient. Il se souvient d'une paire de mains bleutées qui le posait sur un autel, dans le froid d'un monde de glace, d'un regard rubis qui était à la fois dure et doux.. Et il entend des sanglots, des murmures, et des cris.


**Titre**: Dans mon plus sombre cauchemar

**Genre**: ANGST / HURT COMFORT

**Rating** : K

**Pairing**: Loki Laufeyson, Laufey

**Disclaimer**: Personnages pas à moi, dommage. (Au pire, comme dit Loki : Je fais ce que je veux!)

**Rappel**: En attendant que je sorte le chapitre 2 de « Je ne suis pas ton frère, je ne l'ai jamais été », je vous offre ce petit drabble. ^^

**Résumé** : Loki se souvient. Il se souvient d'une paire de main bleuté qui le posait sur un autel, dans le froid d'un monde de glace, d'un regard rubis qui était à la fois dure et doux.. Et il entend des sanglots, des murmures, et des cris.

**Note de l'auteure** : Alors, avant que vous ne portiez plainte contre moi pour outrage à Loki, sachez avant toute chose, que ceci est ma vision (à moi perso que j'ai) de la naissance de Loki, de son premier souvenir conscient. Pour moi, Loki était déjà conscient dans le ventre de « sa » mère, et ses rêves le font revivre ses souvenirs garder prisonnier de sa mémoires. La musique « Theme Of Alex - Mary Elizabeth Mcglynn » (Oui, c'est une musique du jeu Silent Hill Coming , qui est sortie en 2009 en France. (Oui, je m'étale)), m'as grandement aidée pour la construction de cet OS. Et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. ^^

**Le coin de la science infuse :**

_J'ai aussi fait quelques recherches pour pouvoir vous expliquer le pourquoi de la mémoire, et j'ai découvert que l'hypnose pouvait faire revenir une personne à sa mémoire de conservation. C'est une mémoire qui ne peut pas être utilisé, à moins d'être sous hypnose. On dort, totalement, et les souvenirs affluent devant nos paupières closes. J'ai alors reprit cette information, en la modifiant légèrement, afin que ça passe. Mais j'ai trouvé ça vraiment utile, et ça m'a grandement aidé pour la réalisation de ce drabble. Étant donné que oui, je suis toujours en train de faire des recherches pour mes écrits, parce que j'aime pouvoir m'expliquer à moi-même (et vous expliquez) le pourquoi du comment. Voilaaa ! ^^_

ENJOY !

* * *

Derrière ses paupières closes, il se rappelait. Il ne savait pas comment, mais durant son sommeil, il avait accès à sa mémoire de conservation, comme s'il était sous hypnose. Chaque souvenir reprenait consistance derrière ses yeux fermés. Il avait appris à maîtriser cette façon de se remémorer, pour pouvoir se rappeler encore et encore combien il était un monstre.

Mais quand il n'était qu'un petit enfant d'à peine cinq cents ans, ces souvenirs lui faisait peur. Il les prenait pour des cauchemars. Comme il se trompait. Ces rêves n'étaient que le fruit de sa mémoire bien trop développé, et de conscience présente dés son état embryonnaire.

Durant ses rêves, il se souvenait de sanglots, de murmures, et d'une caresse plus douce qu'une plume de phoenix.

Il voyait un regard rubis, emplit de larmes, qui coulait hors des yeux et se consumaient en glaces pour finir en poudre gelée sur le sol. Il entendait son nom murmuré, les pleurs d'une voix cassées, grave et à la fois douce.

Il entendait une douce chanson pour l'endormir, et sentait une main qui caressait sa joue de nouveau-né.

Un doux murmure lui disait de ne pas s'en faire, qu'il reviendra, dans un autre corps, plus fort et plus robuste que celui dans lequel il était né.

Alors, il s'abandonnait au froid de la glace, tandis que les sanglots fuyait, puis il se retrouvait dans une sombre noirceur, sans aucun autre son que ses propres halètements.

Puis il entendait des bruits de combats, des cris, l'agonie, et il voyait apparaître devant lui, le visage d'un homme à l'oeil manquant, il le sentait le prendre dans ses bras, et, sans savoir comment, il sentait une douce chaleur l'irradier, et l'homme borgne le prenait avec lui, et ensemble, ils partaient dans une tornade de couleurs.

Il se souvenait d'un visage de femme qui le regardait tendrement, et d'un autre visage, plus petit, plus enfantin, avec deux orbes bleues qui le scrutaient.

Il ressentait encore une douce caresse sur sa joue, ainsi que le baiser d'une bouche délicate sur son front.

Il voyait ensuite l'enfant aux yeux bleus le prendre dans ses bras, lui murmurer des paroles basses, et il s'endormait, serrant contre lui ce corps plus grand que le sien.

Loki se réveillait toujours à ce moment-là, en sueur et tremblant. Quand il était un enfant, il prenait peur, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il rêvait de sa famille comme ça.

Mais maintenant qu'il savait qui il était, il comprenait.

Il avait été abandonné pour mourir, mais quelqu'un l'avait pris pour qu'il puise vivre.

Il se levait ensuite, pour aller se passer un coup d'eau sur le visage, pour chasser ces rêves, mais il avait toujours en tête les murmures et les sanglots de la personne qui lui avait donné la vie.

Et Loki se sentait toujours mal après cela.

Mais il n'avait plus Thor pour lui assurer que ce n'était que de vils cauchemars, puisqu'ils étaient la triste vérité.

Il regrettait souvent de ne pas avoir pu profiter de l'amour de sa mère biologique.

Mais il n'aurait pas connu Thor, et il n'aurait pas eu ses enfants.

Et Loki était perdu. Perdu entre deux mondes, qui ne l'avait jamais accepté pour la même raison. Sa faiblesse.

Alors, Loki se rendormait, et ses souvenirs reprenait vie derrière ses paupières closes.

Ainsi, il pouvait se rappeler des petits riens de son enfance, mais qui lui faisait un bien thérapeutique.

Thor n'avait pas encore rencontré ses amis, Odin l'aimait comme son fils, Frigga passait des heures à lui coiffer ses cheveux, et surtout, il était encore insouciant de toute la vérité.

Cela valait bien quelques larmes et douleurs, lorsqu'il se souvenait des tortures, du mal qu'on lui avait fait.

* * *

Alors, vous avez sûrement tiqué sur le _« un doux murmure lui disait de ne pas s'en faire, qu'il reviendra, dans un autre corps, plus fort et plus robuste que celui dans lequel il était né. »_. Je m'explique, pas de panique. ^^

Pour moi, les Jotuns sont entièrement constitués de glace, et quand leurs corps meurent, ils reviennent à la vie, dans un autre corps. Pas forcément dans la famille où l'enfant est né en premier, mais le Jotun revient dans un autre corps. C'est pour ça que les bébés Jotuns sont déjà conscients dans leurs phase embryonnaire, pour savoir qui ils sont, et pourquoi ils sont laissés à mourir dans un « temple des défunts ». « Le temple de vie » est celui où les nouveaux-nés sont exposés, afin de recevoir la bénédiction de la planète, pour que lorsque qu'ils meurent, revenir dans un nouveau corps.

J'espère avoir réussis à m'expliquer convenablement, parce que je n'arrive jamais à bien m'expliquer, quand je parle (ou même quand j'écris d'ailleurs). ^^

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, quelles qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, pour que je puisse m'améliorer, et vous fournir un travail de meilleures qualités ! (Ça se voit que je fais un bac secrétariat, non ? xD).


End file.
